Dylan Morris
Dylan Morris is a character in Twisted Logic, he's known for being the unexpected 3rd Generation member of the Helios 7 crew. The first child to be born out in deep space, he is 8 years old during the events of the story. Born on the 9th June, 2049, he is 4"7 1/2, but adamant that he's still growing. 'Background' Dylan’s parents were members of the 1st generation aboard Helios 7, they were in a relationship that they managed to keep fairly secret for 2 years, until she became pregnant with Dylan. It was considered that they would have her abort the baby, but decided against it to give authenticity to the scouting mission, make sure that deep-space births weren’t harmful. Dylan was born and raised on the spaceship, never having seen the earth himself, he loves being in the earth room and looking at different scenes set on the planet he has never set foot on. When the crew of Helios 7 went aboard Icarus I, he went along as well, and was also chased back to H7 when the I2 crew turned on them. He was in the observation room with several others hiding from Pinbacker, when the shields were drawn down by Pinbacker. His parents and the rest of the crew protected him from the worst of it, so he only received some minor burns and permanent damage to his eyes before the shields were restored. He grew accustomed to not seeing, and has a beeping monitor that Dani made for him to help him as he walks. He learns things from Helios of the girls, but has a lot of time to himself as well to remain for hours in the earth room, or learn chess. 'Appearance' He has ash blonde hair, very dark blue eyes, but slightly fogged over due to the retina damage. He has some scaring around his eyes from the burns he suffered, and really pale skin having never seen any sun. Refusing to go back to the observation room where his parents died. 'Personality' Dylan has adjusted to the fact that he’ll never see again, and moved on with his life. He is a very intelligent boy, and often more insightful than people realise. He still surprises Lena and Dani with the level of depth and perception he has. 'Ambitions' Dylan’s just a kid, so his ambitions aren’t that high, but he really does want to experience earth in reality someday. 'Strengths' Dylan often picks up on learning things that he shouldn’t know, he’s also the one who keeps the peace in most situations aboard Helios 7. He is pretty much the perfect mix of logic and feeling, able to be both clinically blunt and empathetic. 'Weaknesses' Overly altruistic. He often underestimates how much people need him on the ship, and this results in him making sacrifices from himself and the greater good that he doesn’t think will affect others, but it does as they care about him deeply. 'Habits' He likes spending time in the earth room, playing chess, or just chatting away with the girls. Dylan doesn’t like feeling as if he’s a burden, and will silently try to help and add his input. 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Peggy Fisher' Peggy hadn’t planned on having a child during this mission, but nevertheless, she loved her son very much. Dylan took up half her world on Helios 7, especially as in the dead zone there wasn’t much need for comms anyway. She would sing to him and teach him little things about his family back on earth. In the observation room, she shielded Dylan with her own body so he wouldn’t feel the sun, and was the one closest to him the whole time. 'Harley Morris' While Harley may appear the typical tough-skinned engineer to most people, he had the ultimate soft spot for his kid. He would make Dylan lots of little toys, tell him stories, and have him around when he worked provided that it was safe. When they were stuck in the observation room, Harley helped his wife shield their son from the burning. 'Friends' 'Lena Friday' Lena and Dylan have a very close relationship as she took over most of his parenting on Helios 7 following the loss of everyone else. Lena has a large influence on Dylan’s personality and language. She relies on him as a third party and he trusts her to do what’s best for him, no matter what. Dylan is in love with Lena’s cooking, having never seen what it looks like. Dylan looks to Lena for advice and help, but sometimes finds it difficult to differentiate from her jokes and honesty. 'Dani May' Dani was the first one there for him to help with his eyes after she’d helped Lena, but while he himself was recovering, she regressed and he didn’t have as close a bond with her. She’s still what he considers an older sister though, and she cares deeply for him. Dylan is the only person who was able to make her smile for real rather than just sarcastically, and on the odd occasion the kid even made her laugh. He understands that she’s hurting, and doesn’t want to add to that, so he never pushed her for affection when she was in a down mood. He reminds her of her brother, Scott, in a lot of ways. 'Robert Capa' Capa enjoys talking to Dylan, as he feels that out of all his new crewmembers, Dylan displays the most insightful thinking. What really opens Capa’s eyes to Dylan, is seeing his relationship with Lena, and how that affects the both of them. There are times when Capa lets his opinion of Dylan’s technical-intelligence grow perhaps a little too much, and forgets to tone down his techno-babble in front of the 8 year old, leaving Dylan slightly confuzzled as he tries to keep up. During the time that Capa spends with Dylan, he grows to care for him a lot and is the one to treat him the most like an adult. 'Robert Mace' Dylan takes a liking to Mace, because a part of him remembers what his father was like, and that Mace is pretty similar in a lot of ways. Mace thinks of him as a loveable tag along, and is more likely to humour Dylan in a situation, unless it’s totally serious. Dylan with his insightfulness sees that there’s more to Mace than he lets others see, and Mace is the one person he really talks to about his dad because of that.